The present invention relates to premelted oxide composition such as a premelted oxide mixture of PbO and B.sub.2 O.sub.3 used as a major material in the raw bath for making lead containing solder glasses, resulting in batch mixtures that are Pb.sub.3 O.sub.4 free or have reduced Pb.sub.3 O.sub.4 content.
It is desirable that the use of Pb.sub.3 O.sub.4 or PbO oxides in solder glass raw batch materials be reduced or eliminated, to thereby reduce any possible health hazard as well as to reduce costs and to take advantage of the unexpected reduction in platinum corrosion and the increased life of a platinum melter resulting from use of premelted materials as batch constituents.